Cruise ship terror
by xhoney8x
Summary: Its about a girl who is in danger and is trying to find her brother, and this person called Jay has to save her


Original writing

This is about a girl who feared for her life everyday until she met her saviour. Two people met on board a cruise ship, the queen angel Sara Karma who was a 16 year old girl originally from London, England saw the sign for a luxury cruise and thought that she might be able to get to New York again before her brother found her.

Sara has had a rough life since her parents were killed by her psychotic brother Jason Karma aged 21. Sara had been passed around from home to home and had got separated from her other older brother Zane. She ran away from her last foster home when she was 15, she had been wondering around from place to place for a year hitching rides.

Sara knew that she would have to get on the ship by a using a ticket, cause if she risked sneaking on board the ship she might be found and risk exposing her position to her psychotic brother, and in any case she needed to get to New York so that she could find Zane. Sara knew that Jason might have already killed Zane but she had to know for sure, she guessed that they had a better chance of surviving if they were together.

She needed to get the money for the cruise and fast. She knew some people on the street a gang that she used to roll with, she knew that they wouldn't give her the money straight away she would need to sell some of their stuff but she was willing to do it even if it meant going to jail she wouldn't get much of a sentence.

Sara met up with them on the night of December 5th 2006 she had 10 days before the Queen Angel set sail. The asked her to go meet up with a client they had been serving for a long time they knew that she would get a good profit off of what they gave her to sell to him, they were right Sara brought back £70000. They split it between them; they each got 3.5 million pounds. Sara went to the ticket office to buy her ticket for the cruise ship. On December 15th 2006 Sara got on to the cruise ship. Sara was anxious to set sail. Sara didn't like going on ships very much even when she was little. She went into the lobby and to the reception to get her key card. When Sara got to the reception desk she said her name, but they said there was someone else assigned to the same room, this is were she first saw Jay Gates. Jay was originally from Leeds, England but he moved with his parent to Spain when he was 5 until they were killed in an unfortunate car crash when he was 9, until he was 16 he was moved Around

from foster home to foster home. He got a ticket from his mate who decided that he was going to Uganda instead. The receptionist said they had no more rooms available so one of them would have to get off the ship. They looked at each other, "we will stay in the same room" they said at the same time. The receptionist looked shocked at the decision the made but went with it anyway. Sara grabbed the key while Jay grabbed their luggage; Sara thought he was quite the gentleman for doing that. When they got to the room door Sara opened it, Sara walked in and Jay followed with luggage in hand. "This room looks great, apart from the double bed" Sara thought to herself. Sara opened her mouth about to speak when Jay said "Ill stay on the couch and you can have the bed" Sara looked at him and smiled. After they unpacked Sara said to Jay "we should get to know each other a bit more". Jay agreed seeing as they were going to be sharing the same room as each other for 5-6 weeks.

Sara went to the phone and ordered a bottle of bubbly from room service. Jay looked at her "well you're sleeping on the couch so I'm getting the bubbly in" Sara said laughing. Jay smiled and sat on the bed next to her. They heard a knock at the door, Jay got up and opened it the waiter handed him the bottle of champagne and said "do you want to pay now or charge it", and Sara yelled "charge it". Jay returned with two classes and the bottle of champagne, he sat down next too her again and passed her a glass. They started chatting. For an hour they told each other were they were from and about their lives, until ... Jay asked Sara why she was going to New York. Sara sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, and then she said "I'm looking for my bother you". Jay replied "for a holiday and to find someone who needs my help". Sara looked at him and laughed Jay laughed too. Sara asked if he had any secrets, Jay said he didn't have any. Jay asked Sara the same question, Sara looked at him and said "well my parents were murdered but, they were murdered by one of my brothers". Jay looked at her and remembered what McGloven said "you will find a girl who will open up to, she will be in danger and you have to save her and make sure she gets to where she is going". Sara looked back at Jay and said giggling "why you looking at me like that." Jay looked back and said "no reason".

Jay knew that he was falling in love with her; he also knew that he had to make sure nothing happens to her.

At about 2:30am Jay and Sara heard noises, they sounded like muffled screams and silenced gun fire. Sara sat up at the same time as Jay, Jay said "ill go and have a look", Sara looked at him then walked over, and she took his phone and put her number in and kissed him. As he walked out the door she said "be careful". Sara walked over to the bedside table and opened the draw she pulled out a knife and holder and strapped It to her thigh, she also put her phone into her boot. Jay walk down the corridor to the room were they thought they heard the noises coming from the door was open he walked in and saw a terrifying sight, mean while Jason was crawling through the vents to get to Sara's room. Jason knew that he didn't have much time as he knew that Jay would be on to him and he left a note. Sara was sitting in the bedroom waiting for Jay to return when she heard a noise from the vents; she grabbed the gun from under her pillow and readied herself. Jay looked around the room and saw a note on the coffee table, he picked it up and it read "better hurry Sara's next".

Jay raced down the corridor towards his room, the door was ajar he pushed it open to find the room empty. He whispered under his breath "I'm too late". He ran to the closet and pulled out one of his suit cases and through it onto the floor, he unzipped it and opened the lid, inside was all the weapons he would need. His mobile started ringing so he picked it up it was McGloven "what's the status?" he said in a coarse voice, Jay replied "its code red" there was a pause of silence before McGloven replied "I'm sending in the shadow boys". Jay stood there with his phone in hand he stared out the window then said "no I've got to do this myself". McGloven replied "just call if you need help then."

Jay sat on the end of the bed and stared into the nothingness at the back of the closet deciding what to do next.

End of chapter one

Chapter 2

Jason placed Sara in front of the turbine tubes and waited for her to come round, Sara opened her eyes and saw Jason staring at her, Sara's hands and ankles were bound together so she couldn't really move around much. She stared into his eyes not showing any fear but deep down she was terrified. " I finally found you, you cant escape this time there's no one to help you" Jason said calmly. Sara stared into his eyes and said "I don't need anyone's help I can beat you on my own" as Sara leaned forward she spat in his face, Jason grab her by the hair and hit her head against the turbine. Sara was knocked out; Jason gagged her and tied her bonds to the turbine.

Jay sat there thinking of how to approach the situation. He went over to the phone and rang up the reception and said that there had been and disturbances down the corridor and asked for the captain. Jay met the captain at the end of the corridor and walked down to the room the captain pushed open the door captain stared in shock Jay told him that he and the girl in his room heard the noises, the captain closed the door and turned to jay and said "I need to speak to you and the girl that was with you" Jay looked down at the floor and clenched his fists and said "you cant speak to her because the man that did this has taken her but I'm going to find her". The captain looked at Jay then looked at the door again and bowed his head and said "I hope you find her, whatever resources you need I will try and provide them". Jay looked at him and nodded his head in appreciation, then went back down the corridor. Jay lied down on the bed and sighed. Meanwhile Sara was coming round she heard Jason talking on the phone Sara knew what he was planning to do, Jason hung up the phone and started walking towards the door Sara pretended that she was still unconscious. When she was sure that Jason was out the room she wiggled her wrists around and managed to get one hand free, she remembered that before Jason took her she put her phone in her boot she reached into her boot and to her shock she found it.

She scrolled through her contacts till she got to Jay's number and called him, Jay was sitting there and the phone rang. He answered the phone and to his surprise Sara was on the other end. "I have to make this quick, am in the turbine room bring my pink suit case." Sara said in a hasty voice. Jay replied "why" Sara just said "bring the damn case I will explain later." Jay went round to the other side of the bed and pulled out Sara's pink suitcase. Jay ran to the door and then ran down the hall, the Captain was still standing outside the door "Were you going?" he shouted after him. Jay replied "to get Sara I know were she is". Jay got to the corridor that led to the turbine room, it was quite long and a bit damp with the smell of fuel coming down from the turbine room. Jay ran down the corridor suitcase in hand, he thought that when he got to the door it might be locked so he prepared to bash it down. Jay tried the door handle and to his amazement it was unlocked. Sara saw the door open he eyes widened, then Jay walked through Sara let out a sigh of relief. Jay untied her other hand and her ankles they were badly cut by the rope but Sara didn't care she through her arms round Jay and hugged him; Sara knew that there was someone else in there but she didn't know were. "Jay there's a little girl in here in one of the closets I think, we got to find her" Sara said in a stern voice. Jay looked at her then walked over to closet by the door, He opened it. He saw the girl sitting there terrified, Sara got he guns out from the suitcase and strapped them on then she walked over to were Jay was. "She won't come out and we don't have long left" he said in a hushed voice, Sara moved in front of he and knelt down "Hi I'm Sara what's your name?" Sara said gently, the girl replied in jittery voice "Kayla". Sara looked at Jay and smiled "Why don't you come out and we'll take you somewhere safe" Sara held out her hand and waited for Kayla to take it, Kayla grabbed Sara's hand. "lets get of here before he gets back" Jay said, Sara looked at him and nodded

5


End file.
